


The Glorious Tale of Ataashi Adaar

by bigfan_fanfic



Series: The Child of Andraste: Tash Adaar [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfan_fanfic/pseuds/bigfan_fanfic
Summary: One-shots set in my DA universe with my OCs, including chapters where @herald-divine-hell's Amayian Trevelyan (and possibly other characters) meets and interacts with my Dragon Age OCs.
Relationships: Alistair/Male Amell (Dragon Age), Blackwall/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Female Tabris, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Fenris/Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael, Male Hawke/Varric Tethras, Male Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet, Male Trevelyan/Original Male Character(s), Morrigan (Dragon Age)/Original Male Character(s), Rylen/Male Mahariel
Series: The Child of Andraste: Tash Adaar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473341





	The Glorious Tale of Ataashi Adaar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Restitutor_Orbis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restitutor_Orbis/gifts).

> All chapters involving @herald-divine-hell's OCs will have "Seen Through the Veil" before the chapter title.

"Is he here yet?" Tash asked nervously, pacing the floor of the Chantry. "I thought he was coming today."

Leliana sighed. "Perhaps, Herald, you should wait somewhere more...diverting. Such as the Herald's Rest."

Josephine glared at her, scandalized. "I hardly think it appropriate to send the young Herald to a tavern."

"Varric will keep him out of trouble." Leliana said flippantly.

But the argument soon ended, as Cullen and a number of guards were escorting a man up to Haven's Chantry, and had entered the building.

"Your Worship, may I present Ser Amayian Trevelyan, formerly of Ostwick Circle, and veteran of the Fifth Blight." Josephine announced formally.

Tash resisted the urge to hide behind someone. It felt _wrong_ that everyone was introducing people to him, that everyone wanted his respect and approval. Tash gave an impressive bow to the tall man walking up with Cullen, dark-haired and green-eyed and handsome. Smiling politely, the man bowed in return.

"Ser Trevelyan, I present to you His Worship, Ataashi Adaar, the Herald of Andraste."

"Please, Lady Ambassador, you must call me Amayian. And I have heard tell of the Child of Andraste being here in Haven, isn't that right, Sister?"

Leliana chuckled. "Observant as ever, my friend. Tash here survived the Conclave explosion."

Tash forced himself to meet Amayian's curious gaze. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ser."

Amayian chuckled, though it quickly became a sympathetic smile. He knelt to bring his face down to the boy's level. "Such a burden for one so young. You may call me Amayian, child."

"Well, you can call me Tash, then." Tash smiled. "Leliana says you're going to teach me magic! Is that true?"

Amayian's gaze snapped to Leliana before he looked back and smiled again. "It is certainly a possibility, _mon petit_. I shall have to speak with the Sister. We are old friends, after all."

Tash nodded. "Alright, then. I'll be over at the Herald's Rest if you need me, with my friend Varric. It's named after me, apparently..."

"Of course. I shall not be long." Amayian said kindly.

He smirked as he heard Tash remark quietly to Josephine, "He was surprised. I don't think Leliana told him the same thing she told me" and turned to the woman in question. "I believe, _mon amie_, you have some explaining to do."

Leliana nodded. "I asked you here to assist the Inquisition, did I not?"

"Yes, but I did not think that you needed a babysitter for your child figurehead."

She inclined her head. "Tash will be in grave danger due to the Mark he received in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. He needs guidance, and a protector. When I thought of a mage I trusted more than any other..."

Amayian's eyes narrowed. "You flatter me, Sister Nightingale. The boy mentioned a Varric, and it was clear in his voice the trust and respect. And besides, shouldn't the Divine's Right Hand be protection enough for him? There is another reason."

"You are correct. The Inquisition needs as much support as it can get, and I fear that a child Herald does not inspire confidence, even one as powerful and intelligent as Tash. To see a veteran of the Fifth Blight at his side... one known to have traveled with the Hero of Ferelden... it gives us an advantage. And besides, Tash is a young mage, a hedge mage apostate at that. He needs instruction, preparation against demons. Amayian, I believe you may be the perfect man for the job. And... it is never to early to consider that this Inquisition will eventually need an Inquisitor. If it is Tash, I am sure everyone would be more comfortable with you as his personal advisor. And if not... I would trust you with the title, and the responsibility and power that come with it."

"You ask much of me, my friend."

"I did not know who else to turn to."

Amayian closed his eyes and sighed. "I will do it. I shall watch over and protect the young Adaar boy. And should it come to it, I shall support him as Inquisitor."

"Thank you."

He grinned ruefully at her. "You have changed much over the years, Sister."

"We have all changed, Amayian. Hopefully enough to see this through."

Amayian nodded, his good cheer seemingly back. "Well then, it seems I have a ward to visit."


End file.
